The 57th Hunger Games
by thglife89
Summary: Diamond Fenner, a girl from District 1, must enter the 57th Hunger Games, after volunteering for her paralyzed sister.
1. District 1 Reaping

The 57th Hunger Games

Chapter 1: District 1 Reaping

I jerk from my bed, falling to the cold floor. The sun glows in through the window. Mom sits at my side, holding a bowl of soup. I groggily sip the soup up. She pulls back my long black hair.

"It's reaping day, Diamond," she tells me. As if I didn't already know that today was reaping day. I was eighteen, and this was my last reaping. Unlike most of my friends, I didn't train at academies and I didn't want to be picked.

"I know Mom, it's Ruby's first," I reply to her. She just nods her head, and I can see tears glisten in her eyes. Ruby was my little sister who was very frail, and was paralyzed from the waist down. That didn't stop the Capitol from wanting to use her in the Games.

I walk into the dressing room, wear my outfit is laid out. A leather dress, studded with diamonds. Ruby's was the same, except with rubies. Mom probably made them. Mom is a seamstress for a large company. Dad is a shoe shiner on the streets of District One.

After Ruby got dressed, we walked to the ceremony. Peacekeepers lined the Town Commons, where the Reaping would take place. Ruby held on to my hand, and wouldn't let go. She had a wheelchair, which could not be taken into the Games with her. The peacekeepers pricked our fingers, and we went to the front row of the Town Common.

The escort, Lilica Daytonia, showed us the video I have watched every year now. I stare at my boyfriend, Jango Massena, who's name was in the bowl fifty times, for his mom ran a boarding home. Jango was only sixteen, though.

Lilica pranced to girl's bowl, reached her nimble fingers in, and pulled out a name. She opened up the white envelope, clears her throat, and reads a name. It was my little sister, Ruby Fenner.

Before Ruby can even wheel herself up to the stage, I volunteer. She just looks at me, unable to talk. Lilica gives me a brief interview, about my age and other things. My whole body was shaking, as I held back tears. I looked at Mom, and she just looked back, wiping tears rom her eyes.

Lilica pulls a name from the boy's bowl. It was Glowing Goodwin, a thirteen year old. A boy, who was eighteen quickly volunteered. His name is Darwin Lucilla. He had black hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build. He was quite handsome, I must say. He had a very serious look on his face. Lilica interviews him, and we go into the holding area.

I looked out of the window. People left the Common in relief they didn't get picked. Mom and Ruby come in.

"Thank you, Diamond," Ruby cries. Mom couldn't even talk.

"Don't take any food from them, Ruby, Jango will give you food," I tell her. She just nods her head. I give them both a hug, and they exit.

This was my death sentence.


	2. A Trip to The Capitol

Chapter 2: A Trip to the Capitol

I sit on the train, Darwin at my side. I lay back, while he leans close to the table. Lilica and our mentors, Rufus Redwood and Malaysia Pearl, were across from us. Rufus was fifteen when he won the Games, mostly by dropping bricks on people's heads. Malaysia was eighteen, and had won by her amazing archery skills. They both are more skilled than I am.

"Why did you volunteer so quickly for your sister?" Darwin asks me.

"She is paralyzed," I answer him. He looks mad at himself for asking that question.

"That was very courageous, Diamond, we love courageous people," Malaysia announces. She always acts as if she were an announcer for a TV show.

"Now, what are your skills?" Rufus asks us. I have no skills. Instead of training at the academies, I have always taken care of Ruby. I guess I could probably be a good climber. Every day Jango and I would climb to the top of his roof and watch the stars shine upon us.

I had almost forgotten about Jango. How would he approve of me being with one of the most handsome men I have ever seen in my entire life? If I act romantic with him, for the games, will he get mad? I need to stop worrying about what Jango thinks, and worry more about survival.

"Umm, I can climb," I mumble, pouring myself a glass of wine. The train had the finest foods, with biscuits, gravy, cake, fruits, and some of the best wine I have ever tasted. Back at home, I needed a glass of wine some days, when Ruby would have appointments, or Mom would have a breakdown, or Dad would fight with Mom. Wine was my only friend those days.

"Eh, climbing is good, what about you Darwin?" Rufus asks, looking at Darwin. I changed into a lime dress, which exposed my skinny body, in no shape for the Games. He wore a suit, which you could see his bulging muscles through.

"I was top in my class for knives, second for hand to hand combat, and fifth for snare-setting," he tells them, in his deep voice, which I am already addicted to. Rufus, Lilica, and Malaysia's ears perk up.

"Oh, wonderful, absolutely wonderful," Malaysia cheers.

"I didn't go to the academies," I comment. They stare in disgust.

"Why not?" Lilica asks. She lets out a frown, behind her face caked with make-up, and a pumpkin orange wig. Malaysia was short, and had short brown hair, with some of the largest arms I've seen, and Rufus was tall, large, and had long blonde hair.

"I had to take of my sister," I mumble. They all act sympathetic now.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you familiar with medicinal herbs?" Malaysia asks.

"Yes, I had planned to become a doctor," I tell her. She seems a bit happier now, considering I could nurse myself back to health if I got shot, or I could help Darwin if he got shot. Lilica checked her diamond-studded watch.

"Oh, you must be getting to bed now," Lilica pipes. We walk down to our train bedrooms, which were nicer than the ones at home. I lay in my bed, unable to fall asleep. I hear a knock on the door. It's Darwin.

"Yes, Darwin," I say. He sits on the edge of my bed.

"Are you Jango's girlfriend?" he asks. I felt flustered. After meeting Darwin, I wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Yes," I choke. Wait, how does he know Jango?

"Oh, I live at his boarding home, and I recognized you," he tells me. I was a nurse at the boarding home.

"Yep, treating all the people with measles gets tiring," I say. He lets out a small laugh.

"I love what you did for your sister," he tells me. I feel my cheeks go red.

"Thank you," I say. He gets up from the bed.

"Goodnight, Diamond," he cries.

"Goodnight, Darwin."


	3. The Tribute Parade

**This Chapter contains some mild swearing. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 3- The Tribute Parade

The next morning I go to the Capitol to meet my stylist and prep team. I walk down to the Capitol with Malaysia, only to be mobbed by the Capitol residents. They all have unnatural colored hair, big eyes, and plenty of makeup. They want my autograph, but Malaysia leads me away.

I first meet my prep team in the hallway of where we get ready for the parade. Their names are Falio, Rideyn, and Morsel. I get dressed into a blue gown, and they shave my legs, scrub my whole body, and pluck every loose eyebrow hair. I look at myself in the mirror. It wasn't the same.

They try to make small talk with me. They ask if I got to use all the luxury tools we use back in 1. I tell them how I live on the poor side of 1, where there is no real luxury. Only the rich side and Victor's Village get to see luxury. Darwin and I live in a place with no sign of luxury. You'd think it was 12.

The team leads me into a room where they tell me my stylist Lucia would come. I sat on the cot in the room, staring at the white walls. At least I would look pretty when I would die.

Lucia enters. She has long pink hair, the shade of cotton candy, and long black eyelashes. Her waist is skinny. I think I have seen her in some of the magazines the Capitol publishes.

"Hello, Diamond, and congrats on volunteering for the Hunger Games. Everyone absolutely loves what you did for your sister. Now, I have a lovely dress picked out just for you," she says, pacing around the room in her leather pumps.

She picks up a dress covered in diamonds. It was thin, it would probably be skin tight. I didn't really like it, but I just smile and nod my head, telling her I love it. She has me try it on, and it was skin tight and form fitting.

"You look like a superstar," she cheers, undressing me. "You don't talk much do you, most careers are excited to be here."

"I'm only here for Ruby," I mumble, running my newly sharpened fingers across the cot. She lets out a weak smile.

"Oh, sorry, you may leave now," she mumbles, still in her perky Capitol accent. Darwin is just outside the door.

"What's your costume?" I ask him.

"Vest and pants made of rubies," he tells me. I am taken aback suddenly. They want the dresses to represent my sister and I, Diamond and Ruby.

"Just a vest," I choke.

"Yep, I hate it, damnit, I hate everything," he grumbles. I differ.

"Why just a vest, though?" I ask. He stares at me like I'm stupid.

"They want the tributes like me to show off our beauty," he yells, throwing his large hands in the air.

"That's terrible," I mutter. I hate the way they manipulate us. Everybody thinks since I'm a career, I love the Games and I'm in the Capitol's lap, but I hate them, and even though he doesn't admit it, I think Darwin does too.

We go back to the apartment, where we dine on lamb. The food tastes foul to me, but the others love it. I quickly retreat to my room, seeking some level of comfort in silence.

I couldn't sleep. These days are my last days. Tomorrow I must make them love me, as Rufus says. I just want to kill myself for it would be less painful. I can't do that though, Ruby and Darwin would think of me as a quitter. My mind ponders for hours until I finally fall into a dream.

The next morning I get into my costume and go to the President's mansion for the Tribute Parade. We wear basic black outfits to the event. Other tributes meet us there.

The 4 tribute, Daas, talks to me. She is fifteen, but tells me she felt ready for the Games, despite her father's wishes. She wears a fish costume, which we both found ugly. Her hair is blonde and short and her eyes brown like bark.

We get into the chariots. I stand next to Darwin, showing off his chest in his ruby vest. He whispers something to me I can't understand.

They open the gates, and our horse goes flying out. Capitol people cheer as we wave. Claudius Templesmith and Ceaser Flickerman read aloud our names and story. The people throw roses at us.

Darwin takes my hand and we lift our hands into the air, causing the people to scream and shout. Daas and her partner just stare a steely stare into the air. I stare at Darwin, who is smiling his perfect smile, and I kiss him. Right on the lips! He is taken aback.

"Sorry, I couldn't fight it," I whisper to him.

"It's okay, I actually liked it," he whispers back. Soon enough, our chariot was in the garage.

"Amazing," Lucia cheers, with Darwin's stylist, Marko, at her side.

She was right. We are amazing.


	4. The Training Center

Chapter 3: The Training Center

The next morning we go to the training center. Darwin and I wear matching spandex suits, with the number one patched on the shoulder. The other tributes wear suits like ours. I am skinnier than most of the tributes, besides the younger ones from the outlying districts. Luckily, Darwin is bigger than most of them, and after last night, I think he's an ally. The only two bigger than him are Lyme, the District 2 female, who was very muscular for being a girl, and her partner Mason, who is probably seven feet tall.

The instructor gives us a quick rundown of the stations. All of the outlying districts are looking at me probably think I'll kill them, when probably they will kill me! A small girl from District 12, Quill, starts crying, and the other careers, not me or Darwin make fun of her. Her older partner, Dasil, calms her. She then lets us go to our stations.

I make the decision of doing the ropes course. The first part consisted of climbing ladders all around the center, even facing down. The second consisted of monkey-bar like swingers that you had to master, which would plunge at any minute. The final obstacle was walking the tightrope across a half the arena, and if you fell, you landed into a pool you had to swim in. At the end you took a zip line to the end.

Lyme comes over to me. She has a jar of oil in her hands. She towers over me, and her hands had long nimble fingers stretching out of them. The oil was orange and looked like syrup.

"Here, Diamond, use this for help, but don't tell the instructor, they have outlawed it," she says, squirting some of the oil on my hands. It felt like glue, warm and sticky.

"Thank you," I mumble. She just smiles, walking over to the knives station. I stretch my hands, and begin the climb.

With the oil, which I learned is called Yadish Paste the climb is easy. I literally was stuck to the ladder. Lyme watches me, smiling as she oiled her hands for the climb. The second part is the monkey bars, which was also easy. Then came the tightrope, which no amount of Yadish Paste could help.

I put one foot forward, with my shaking arms outstretched. I carefully maneuver my feet, with no slips, until I got about halfway through the course. I loose my footing, and go tumbling into the pool.

The pool's water is cold. I flail around until I find a latter. I suddenly feel a hand. It is Darwin! He has a slight smile on his face. He uses his strong arms to pull my wet, shaking body out of the water. A District 5 tribute, Mechila, is next to him. His face looks taunting.

"Oh, how cute, Diamond and Darwin. Like you'll ever win," he smirks. I try to yell at him, but Darwin holds me back.

I just wanted to die that day.

Darwin leaves me, and I go to the knives station. Three targets are in front of me. I pick up a knife like the one I would use to cut steak at my house. The middle target begins to glow, and I throw the knife.

It doesn't even make the board.


	5. The Final Session

Chapter 5: The Final Session

Every day for the past weeks has been the same. Wake up at six, eat breakfast with Darwin, Lilica, Malaysia, and Rufus, then get dressed, go to training with Darwin, eat lunch, go back, come back for dinner, go to my bedroom, take four hours to fall asleep because I know I'm going to die, and then fall into a restless sleep, and the cycle repeats itself.

It's been a week and a half and I still haven't found a knack for any station. I tried the Gauntlet, but it was miserable, leading a couple of the outlying districts and Mason to make fun of me, but Lyme told them to shut up.

It seemed like Lyme was an ally, and I'd be happy to have her. She was larger than most of the boys, even Darwin, and was amazing with spears. Her survival skills were good too. I've heard her talk about how she trained at the academies.

The only thing I was good at was plant identification, so I decided that would be what I would showcase to the Gamemakers. Today was the day of the final session, and walk with Darwin to the training center.

"You're so little, I would never think you're a career," he says to me. He was right. I was five foot seven, but my body was skinny and flimsy like my father's. My feet were small, and long hair was ratty. I looked like a mess.

"I know, I look like a mess," I say. He stares back at me.

"No you don't," he mumbles. I give him the same stare back, the stare that signaled he must be crazy.

"Well I'm not as pretty as you," I mumble. He smiles.

"Thank you, Diamond in the rough," he smirks. I give him that stare again.

"Diamond in the rough, what does that mean?" I ask him.

"You are a diamond in the rough, Diamond Fenner, you think your ugly, but you're not, you are fairly unkempt, I must admit, but behind your uncleanliness, there is a beautiful diamond," he flirts. I smile.

"Thank you," I giggle like a little schoolgirl. We reach the loading area for the final session.

Darwin was first. His like would be throwing knives, which I knew he would do lovely at. Best knife thrower I have seen in my life. While, I was just going to identify my plants, probably getting a 5 or 6.

His name comes over the intercom. The voice was deep like his.

"Good luck," I whisper to him, patting his back.

"Dare to be different, diamond in the rough," he whispers back. I suddenly rethink the plant idea.

Moments later, they call my name in the same deep voice. I stretch a little bit, and go through the door that could change my life, or even take it. If I do awful on this, I may not get sponsors, which can be crucial, as Rufus says.

I gave up the plants. I dare to be different and decide to do the ropes course. The same one that had me fall into the icy cold pool. That ropes course.

Senneck Flavet was the head gamemaker, who watched me as I stretched. I grab onto the first ladder. There was no Yadish Paste that could save me this time. It was just my small hands.

I took the first part ladder by ladder. I had some close calls, but overall I made it in good time. Next was the monkey bars, the easiest station. I make it across the bars in great time. The final station, the dreaded monkey bars, was next.

I put my left foot out first, arms outspread like a mockingjay. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, just keeping to the same pattern. The same place I was when I fell, my left foot decided to fail me, and I almost slipped, but I recovered and finished the walk, thank heavens. I just strapped myself into the zip line, zip down, and exit.

That night Ceaser Flickerman was on TV with the scores. Darwin and I sat next to each other on the couch, with Lilica, Malaysia, and Rufus. Darwin was first.

"Darwin Lucilla, District 1, with a score of 10," Ceaser announces. We all cheer, but we secretly all knew I would do worse.

"Diamond Fenner, District 1, with a score of," he says. We all hold our breath, cross our fingers, whatever it takes to get me a high score. "10."

We all scream and cheer. Never in a million years would I think I would get a ten on the final session. Darwin gives me a big bear hug. We listen to the rest of the scores. The highest was Lyme with an eleven. Lowest was Quill with a six.

I guess that's what happens when you dare to be different.


	6. The Caeser Flickerman Show

**Trigger Warning: Suicide**

Chapter 6: The Ceaser Flickerman Show

It was the night before the Games, and my stylist and I were getting ready for the Ceaser Flickerman Show. Before the Games, all tributes are interviewed by Ceaser Flickerman, who is a talk show host who dyes his hair a different color for every game, and this time it was lime green.

"You look absolutely wonderful," Lucia the stylist crows. I'm wearing a short dress made of diamonds.

"Just because my name is Diamond you don't always have to put me in diamonds," I laugh as I spin around.

"The Capitol just adores when you wear diamonds. They call you the Girl with the Jewel," she laughs. Great, I'm a Capitol favorite.

"Yeah, do they even think I'm pretty?" I ask.

"Oh, of course Diamond! With your diamond studded eyebrows and all the skin cleanser you look absolutely beautiful," she cheers, rubbing some powder onto my face.

I exit the dressing room to find Darwin outside. He is wearing a red suit with white shirt. Stunning. They slicked his dark hair back.

"You look lovely," I comment. He smiles.

"You look lovely, too, they seem to enjoy the diamond theme don't they?" he laughs. I take his arm.

We are taken into a room with all the tributes. I have to open up the show. This would the first time ever I have talked to someone besides my family and Jango.

Jango! I forgot about him, and how mad he would be with that kiss I gave Darwin. Darn, Jango! I might as well love Darwin, though. Jango will never see me again.

"Diamond Fenner, onstage please," a cameraman announces. I nervously walk towards the stage.

"From District 1, Diamond Fenner," he announces as I strut on stage. The audience claps and some give an ovation.

"Hello, Diamond, so with a score of 10, how did you do it?" he asks. I smile and give him an answer.

"Well, I dared myself to climb the ropes course, and I guess it paid off," I tell him. The audience claps.

"Okay, are you prepared for the Games?" he asks. I nod my head sheepishly. They all clap.

"Now, if I do say so myself, your kiss with Darwin is one of the most talked about topics in the Capitol, is this a potential romance?" he asks. I smile thinking of Jango watching the show back at the boarding home.

"No potential about it Ceaser, he is one of the loveliest men I've met in my life. We are a couple until death and do part," I tell him. The audience screams and cheers. Lucia gives me a wink.

"Now, on a serious matter, your sister, Ruby, what was the story? Many if us in the Capitol are still waiting to know," he asks. I wipe the smile off my face.

"Ruby, she was paralyzed from the waist down ever since birth. Since I wanted to be a doctor, I was her caretaker, and I couldn't train at the academies like others. She was one of my only friends. When she was reaped, I had to volunteer. She would never make it, and it would be too painful to see her die at the beginning of the Games," I say, and decide to work up a cry for sympathy. The audience begins to cry with me.

"Well, we found Ruby, and she has a message for you. Look at the board," he tells me. I spin my chair around to see Ruby's frail face.

"Hi, Diamond. I just wanted to say hi to you incase you don't make it. Thank you for volunteering for me. It takes a lot of courage. I just wanted to let you know that after you were reaped, Daddy killed himself. He couldn't live the pain of his daughter fighting in a game like this. Mommy is depressed, and you are our only hope. We all miss you, and please fight for me. I love you Diamond, just please fight. You are my only," her hologram cries. I begin to cry serious tears like the rest of the audience, and even Ceaser begins to cry.

How could this happen? My own father, the shoe shiner in District 1 killed himself because of me? I never should have volunteered, I should have let someone from the academy volunteer. Seeing Ruby so lifeless was painful.

"I'm very sorry, Diamond," he cries, giving me a hug.

"It's okay, Ceaser, I'm here to fight for Ruby and avenge my father's death," I announce, as the audience gives me a standing ovation.

"Time's up," Ceaser cries, and I exit the stage, giving a wave on the way.

Backstage Rufus, Malaysia, and Lilica were there to greet me. They all gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, you can win. I already have people lined up for sponsors," Rufus tells me. Quill, the District 12 girl walks up to me.

"I'm sorry, Diamond," she mumbles. She was wearing a black dress symbolizing coal.

"It's okay," I say, patting her on the back.

The only thing I can remember from Darwin's interview was that he talked about our love. He said he would support me through my loss. As soon as the interview was over, we left for the living quarters.

These games are more than meets the eye.


	7. Twas the Night Before The Hunger Games

Chapter 7: Twas' the Night Before Hunger Games

I sit up in bed wondering. What will my death be like? Will Jango be mad? Is Darwin thinking these things too? I'm sure he wasn't, he is so strong he knows he can win.

I creep out of my room to the dining room table where a glass of wine lay, and I drink it. It may be my last sip. Suddenly I hear footsteps. It is Darwin in a blue robe.

"Ready for tomorrow?" he asks, sitting next to me on the table.

"As ready as I am gonna be," I moan. I offer him a drink, but he refuses. "Might as well enjoy ourselves before we die," I mumble, pouring another glass.

"Who said we will die?" he asks.

"Well at least one of us will," I moan. He frowns.

"Be optimistic," he tells me. "We will have all the time in the world to be together."

"I should be optimistic, I have the loveliest partner in the world," I flirt. He smiles.

"Want to go back to the room, we can discuss strategy?" he asks. I nod and we go into the bedroom.

"Allies?" he questions. I had been thinking about this question too.

"Lyme, I have been talking to her, maybe Mason," I tell him.

"You see, I don't want to be a typical career, I want to befriend the outliers, I want to be likeable," he moans.

"You and me both," I mutter.

"How about we approach Dasil and Quill, they seem nice?" he asks. I nod my head.

"Dasil's smart too, I've seen him at the plant station," I tell him. He lets out a big yawn. "Want to go to bed?"

"Sure," he says and we snuggle up in bed. I fall asleep in his arms.

"Wake up, wake up," Lilica yells. "Today is the Hunger Games," she shrieks, prancing around.

"We are going to the hovercraft now, you overslept," Rufus tells us. We put on our jackets and follow behind. Soon, we reach the hovercraft.

"Malaysia, I just wanted to say thank you-," I say, but she interrupts me.

"No need to thank me, Diamond, you will do lovely in those games," she tells me. She gives me a warm embrace.

"Goodbye Lilica, Rufus," I say, giving them hugs. They wave as we walk to the hovercraft.

The other tributes were there already. Quill was crying, once again, and Dasil had to calm her. Lyme was sulking along with Mason. A woman comes over to me and shoots a needle into my arm, and I let out a gasp. Some laugh.

In the holding area, Lucia is with me helping me into my outfit. It is a black wetsuit with a facemask.

"I think it's water," she tells me. She gives me my token, a diamond ring. "Ruby gave it to you."

"Thank you," I tell her, and give her a hug. The announcer tells us ten seconds.

"Better get in the tube," she says, motioning towards the tube. I walk into the glass tube and it shuts around me. Soon, the ground below me rises up until I am blinded by the sun.

The arena was a swamp. The water was brown and disgusting, and islands floated around. I knew this would be awful.

Maybe it is a diamond in the rough.


	8. The Games Begin

Chapter 8- The Games Begin

I glance across the Cornucopia, to see Darwin in ready position. We then hear a boom, which was a District 10 girl falling off into the swamp. Her legs are blown to bits. Quill begins to cry.

10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. The whole feeling became numb to me. I was in a game where I murder someone for no reason but to survive. I start to tear up, I will kill someone if I want to win. 4. 3. 2. 1.

The gong sounded. I jumped into the marsh running as fast as I can in the gooey water. Darwin is already at the Cornucopia and has secured a backpack and knives. He has two cases of weapons over his shoulders.

I duck the tribute from three, Comuta's knife, causing the top of my head to bleed. I put my hand over it as I secure a backpack and bow and arrow. I grab some part and Darwin and I run off into a nearby island.

"Here, my backpack contains bandages," he says as he wraps a tan bandage around my head. Dirt and blood stain his face. "Got three."

"None," I mutter. I will never be as good as him. He wil always outperform me, and a part of me likes Jango better because he was so much weaker and let me dominate. I can't regret my romance with Darwin, though. The Capitol would have me dead in a minute.

"That's fine, you can't kill many people with one hand," he chuckles. "Duck," he yells as he plants a knife in the chest of the girl six tribute. "Four."

"Let's find a farther island," I suggest. We wade into the water. Suddenly, Dasil and Quill appear before us, with spears in hand. I quickly draw my bow.

"It's okay, we want to ally," Darwin tells them. They drop their spears. "I'm Darwin, and this is Diamond." They shake our hands.

"We saw a larger island, follow us," they say, and we do. About a mile away we see a large island with vast trees and plants. Some game too.

"Lovely," I say in awe. Darwin looks just as surprised as me. We climb onto the beach and empty the contents of our backpacks. Quill had a water bottle halfway filled, some nylon rope, matches, a knife, apple slices, and coil. Dasil only picked up a tent and sleeping bag. Darwin's backpack contained a blowgun with darts, beef snacks, crackers, iodine, jug of water, slingshot, and rope. Mine contained an empty water bottle, night-vision goggles, rope, blowgun, and dried fruit.

"Let's make camp," Quill suggests. We set up my tarp on two small trees, covering us from rain. Darwin and Dasil go to get some more drinking water from the marsh. Quill snuggles in Dasil's sleeping bag.

"Isn't that Dasil's" I ask. She looks up.

"Eh, he won't care, besides might as well make the most of it," she mutters, lying onto the cool, damp sand.

"I know, these games sicken me," I mutter.

"I'll never make it, I'm only twelve," she mutters again.

"I'll try my best to protect you," I promise her. She smiles.

"Thank you," she says. She lets out a loud yawn.

"You should go to bed," I say. She agrees, and lays back and closes her eyes. She is so innocent. That innocence will be murdered when she witnesses her or her allies get killed.

The cannons go off. Twelve, a record number. Boy from 3, Girl from 4, Both from 5, Girl from 6, Both from 7, Boy from 8, Both from 9, Girl from 10, girl from 11 were projected on the screen. Suddenly, the boy from 10 came charging at me. I quickly put an arrow in my bow and fire. He arrow landed in his chest, and he fell screaming. Luckily, Quill sleeps through.

Darwin and Dasil come back. They have jugs of fresh water. I slurp it up. Darwin also has a box in his hands.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Sponsor gift, we got chickens," he says, opening up the box to reveal two chickens.

"What should we do with them?" I ask.

"I'm thinking we should do eggs for now, and then if we are too famished eat the meat," he suggests. We nod our heads in agreement.

"You can get some sleep, Darwin will hunt while I keep watch. I have matches from Quill's pack," Dasil says. Darwin puts the knives near his waist and sets off. I snuggle into the sleeping bag with Quill, drifting into a disturbingly peaceful sleep.


	9. Quill's First Kill

**I'm sorry for short chapter and late update, I'm busy. This chapter is dedicated to Phillip Seymour Hoffman**

Chapter 9: Quill's First Kill

I wake to a blinding light. The sun shines into my eyes as I wipe the sleep out of them. Darwin was up, probably keeping watch, and had a knife in his hand, ready to pounce. Dasil and Quill shared a sleeping bag, huddling for warmth.

"Good morning," I grumble. I was so exhausted even after sleep.

"Well, somebody is awfully grumpy after sleeping for a day," he mutters jokingly. What did he mean?  
"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You were asleep for a day, Diamond," he says again. I look questioning. "For real."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say embarrassed as ever. He just laughs.

"Don't be, we all took watch for you," he tells me as I snuggle next to him on the beach. I heard a grumble. It was Quill waking up.

"Morning, Quill," I say.

"You're finally awake, I thought you had some nightlock," she laughs. "What's for breakfast?"

"While you were asleep, I got us each a lizard," he tells us, holding out fried, skinned lizard. We eat them up like it was a feast.

"This is divine," I exclaim. They were absolutely lovely, some of the tastiest things I have tasted. Quill nodded her head in agreement. Dasil slowly woke up and stumbled over, chewing on the bone of the lizard.

Hours later my head was a pond puking up lizard legs. Darwin patted my back as I coughed out the vile substance. Quill began to vomit too, and finally we were all puking up the lizards.

"I think it was the lizards," Dasil gasped between pukes. I then had an epiphany. I also had some level of attraction to Dasil along with Darwin. I'm so stupid, liking three boys and dating two of them

Dasil was fairly cute though. He had black hair and gray eyes with little specks of yellow, like the sun. He was fairly muscular. He used to work in the coalmines, he told me.

As we were puking, I heard footsteps. A tall girl came charging at us. Quill quickly grabbed a spear, and stabbed her straight through the heart. We all celebrated by eating beef crackers.

Who knew someone so little could kill someone?


	10. The Hardest Part

Chapter Ten: The Hardest Part

I wake with the sun as it kissed my mind, calling me to wake up. It had been five days since the beginning of the Games, and none of us have been killed, praise the Lord. I roll over to Darwin, who slept soundly asleep. He is so cute when he sleeps, his chest heaving up and down, up and down.

I have made my decisions for who gets my affections, and I chose Darwin. After a few days, Dasil came off as conceited and cocky, while Darwin stayed humble and sweet. It has become apparent Dasil wants my affections, but I refuse to pleasure him in them.

Dasil was keeping watch by the lake, and Darwin began to wake up. The only person still asleep was Quill, who I walked towards. When I saw her, her chest wasn't heaving, and a bloody slit was in the middle of her throat, with the knife still. I, horrified, pulled out the knife to see someone's name on it.

Dasil's name was on it. I look over at him, sitting by the beach, and call Darwin over. We share condolences and plot to kill Dasil.

Dasil came over to us, dozen crabs in his hands. He has the same smile on his face as he always did.

"Got us some lunch, unlike your boyfriend who just sits around," he smirked cockily. I could feel my body simmer with pure rage.

"At least he doesn't kill innocent little girls and his allies," I bark out. He turns around with a confused expression.

"How did you know?" he asks, drawing a bow. I quickly duck.

"Don't label your knives next time," I yell, picking up the blowgun and shooting him with a poisoned arrow. It missed.

Complete anger spreads across his body. He gnashes his teeth and comes charging at me. I quickly duck and Darwin pierces him with a spear in the ankle, but Dasil continues to fight limping.

I grab a bow and arrow we obtained and secure the quiver around my neck. I

pull out an arrow and fire. Hits him in the arm, still doesn't surrender.

I run, charging straight at his chest, and he creams something I couldn't make out. He then punches me, across the face, and I fall to the wet sand.

I see stars and my body is telling me, act dead, act dead. I hear a deathly scream and then a cannon. Then my whole body gives out and all I can see is a black background.


	11. Goodbye

Chapter 11: Goodbye

I wake up in a swampy marsh near the beach. Darwin is hovering in front of me, smiling. I slowly lean up, fearfully. Was it really Darwin? Was this a dream? All I can remember is Quill dead and Dasil punching me. I touch Darwin's face to see if he is real.

"Is Dasil dead?" I ask him. He smiles.

"Yes, I killed him, you have been out for three days, and I moved you to this marsh," he tells me. I lean up and kiss him, but this time a real kiss.

"I love you so much, more than anything," I say between kisses. We wrap our arms around each other.

"Have some mushroom stew," Darwin says, handing me a bowl of mushrooms that were mixed with some sort of broth. "I got broth for a sponsor gift, and some medicine for you."

"Great, I don't remember having medicine," I tell him.

"It was an injection, it caused you to wake up," he tells me, holding on to the needle. I eat the soup.

"Do you love me, Darwin?" I ask. He pulls me in for an embrace, kissing me all over my neck and face. His kisses were sweet, passionate that remind me how loved I am. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course I do, I believe that fate brought us here together," Darwin tells me. We get up and start hunting. He teaches me how to use a bow.

"I feel bad, Darwin, if we didn't ally with Dasil Quill would be alive," I moan, in pure guilt.

"It isn't our fault, it is Dasil's fault his is a vile human," he reassures me. I shoot a quail in the neck.

"Nice shot," he compliments me, giving me a kiss. Every time we kiss little butterflies in my stomach flutter. The Capitol is probably going nuts right now. A little silver parachute flies through the air to us. Darwin opens it.

"Some matches and firewood," he says, getting a fire prepared. I skin the quail.

As soon as the quail was ready, we ate it up. Easily the best food we have tasted, even better than the lizards. I had the drumsticks of the bird.

"Good," I say, meat in my cheeks like a chipmunk. He nods in agreement before his eyes go big. A spear was flying towards him. I quickly jump in front of him, the spear entering my chest.

Falling. That was what I did. Everything got all blurry as my heart seized beating. Warm, thick blood is all over my hands. I see Darwin crying as I gasp for air.

"Thank you, Diamond, I'll never repay you for that," he cries, leaning on my chest. I can't speak, so I nod. The world above me is getting darker. "I love you Diamond."

With all the might left in me, I sputter, "I love you too." The world crashes above me as I gasp my final breaths.

The End


End file.
